Final Kiss
by DaggerAlexandros
Summary: Our final kiss...
1. Default Chapter

**Final Kiss**  
  
  
  
*********************************  
Disclaimer: FFIX is not mine, but I will own it someday because of me going to work in SS someday!!! MUAHHAHAHAA~!  
*********************************  
  
  
Garnet sat by her window, thinking about where her beloved Zidane is. They had married just a couple months ago, and her tears flowed gently down her cheeks.  
  
She wiped her tears and said to herself the little prayer she used to say when she felt worried about the man she loved. "Zidane..please be alright. I need you. Here..with me.... I need to flow in the world of fantasy. I need you to give me the courage to carry on... without you..I'm lost. I know you will come back soon...."  
  
But what happened to Zidane?  
  
  
********************************  
GoodBye..  
********************************  
  
"Sh..don't cry..I promise I'll be back. Nothing will stop me...." Zidane smiled at Garnet, showing her that he was making a promise that he would keep. Garnet looked up at him and cried softly, she looked into his eyes while he looked into her's. She knew that deep inside him, he was not sure.   
  
"But this promise you cannot keep. And inside my heart...I'll weep. I.." without saying another word, she cried a river of tears and hugged Zidane tightly. "I'll miss you...." She kissed him gently on the lips and backed away sadly.  
  
Zidane walked up to her and said, "Dagger, just remember, my memories will live on if yours does too...so take care. You're the only one who can keep our love alive." But she just ran out into the hall, her face wet with tears. Her mind was empty, as her heart would be without him. She crawled under her bed and tried to stop thinking about what fate may bring for her love.   
  
She heard faint voices, they were so familiar. One was Zidane's and the other..Beatrix's. Garnet crawled out from under the bed, she wiped the tears away and listened carefully.  
  
"..tell her for me, please Beatrix."  
  
"Yes, I shall.... Good luck, Zidane."  
  
Garnet heard the door slam behind Zidane. She put her back against the wall and cried harder, she knew he was gone. She jumped up and ran outside but when she reached there, the car drove away. She fell on her knees, weak with sorrow, how could he go away without telling her goodbye? She hid her face in her hands and felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Who is it?" She managed to say.  
  
"It's me, Beatrix...it's alright." Beatrix bent over to Garnet and patted her back while Garnet wrapped herself tightly around Beatrix's legs.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
"When will he come back...?" 


	2. Suffering while time flies by

**Final Kiss**  
  
  
************************************  
Suffering as Time goes by  
************************************  
  
  
Beatrix smiled warmly at Garnet.  
  
Garnet tried smiling but ending up in tears. She wiped them off and stood up. "Sorry, Beatrix. I must stay strong..like you have."  
  
Beatrix nodded and got up, she saluted Garnet and went back into the castle.  
  
~~1 week later~~  
  
  
"I see that I am growing weaker as time flies by. I read the scroll the messengars give me, I cannot believe how many deaths are caused in 7 days. I just hope Zidane surives...please..." Garnet closes her book.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Alexandria News  
  
  
5th week of war.  
  
Many have died, only very few are remaining! Nobody can believe this, almost half of our army is gone!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
8th week  
  
Guess who's winning, not us! We are down to 20 soldiors!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"One year has passed my by..and Beatrix has been comforting me. I don't think I can survive this. I'm living a mess!" She throws her book at the wall. She slides down her velvet chair and sobs.   
  
Beatrix came in again to comfort her.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
10th week  
  
They are finally coming home. Their General has waved the flag for he is the only man in the field. Congradulations, all of the men of Alexandria. To the women of Alexandria, await for your husbands and children at the train.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Garnet read the news and had doubt in her heart..Zidane was not going to come home.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Will he be back?" 


	3. Final Breath Enternal Sadness

**Final Kiss**  
  
*************************************  
Final Breath, Eternal sadness  
*************************************  
  
Garnet rushed outside, her heart was pounding fast, she felt the sweatdrops running down her face.  
  
She saw men, and women, crying. She also heard, "Oh my sweet Andrew.... Why did you break your promise? Why?"  
  
Then..Garnet saw him. The man with golden hair. She ran up to him and smiled. His back was turned on her. She tapped his shoulder and saw his face.  
  
"Why, hello ma'am. Oh! It's Queen Garnet!" He got on one knee and bowed like a gentleman. Garnet felt warm tears flow down her cheeks.   
  
"Y-You're not Zidane!" She ran inside the train and searched from the front to end. "ZIDANE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
She heard a voice calling her name, it was Beatrix.  
  
"My Queen, please, come out!" Beatrix found her sitting in a dark corner sobbing. Beatrix sighed and picked her up, "My Queen, you must be strong."  
  
~Later on at the castle~~  
  
Beatrix was in her room, happily singing a tune when she heard a loud scream.  
  
A maid came in, panting, "B--Beatrix--, The Queen!"  
  
Beatrix's eyes widened and she ran to the Queen's room.   
  
There, they saw the Queen, laying there..dead. In her hand, there was her book.  
  
Beatrix kneeled down at Garnet, she opened up the book, and it read,  
  
"Dear Alexandria,  
  
I know I am gone, but it has done me well. This is the only cure for my pain. My beloved is gone. I can't go on living like this. I leave everything in your hands. Make your own decisions..and never let your love go if the job they take may get them in danger. Farewell..Alexandria. I have memories of you.. in this soul....in this body..in me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
The End.  
  
Author's note:  
This is the first ever love fanfic I have ever made. Please do not steal my ideas. Just comment them. Thank you. 


	4. Final Kiss II, how did Garnet die?

  
  
****************  
Final Kiss II  
****************  
  
I ran to the velvet halls, they were after me. I felt my sweat run down my face, I had also felt my legs growing weaker. How weak? I could not tell, I couldn't even feel them. Then, I felt a chill down my spine. I turned around and saw him. That man, I could not see his face very well, it was as dark as dark could be. I saw his outline though, I was silly, I reached out to him. And...  
  
"My Queen, you must wake up!" I felt someone shaking me.   
  
"Ugh..huh? What is it now?" Steiner was there, I screamed. "What are you doing in my room?!"  
  
He jumped back, "I-I am sorry, my Queen!" I rolled my eyes. Why must he stutter so? I guess I must live with it.  
  
"Please, leave me, Steiner." I turned my head toward the tall window, I wonder what that dream was about? It felt but a minute of sleep, but the dream was yet, so long.   
  
I opened the window and saw a flock of white doves glide away from me. Fortunetly, a dove stayed. I held my finger out to it, and it landed there. But wait...that had never happened to me before. I looked down at it's leg. There was a note. It read,  
  
~I'm coming....  
~Watch out....  
~Because nothing can stop me....  
~I'm waiting for you....  
~I'm ready....  
~To take you....  
~To your grave.  
  
I gasped, this must be a trick of some kind. It isn't funny. I sat down in my chair, I calmed myself down a bit and the dove flew away from me. I got up and threw the note out the window. I walked down the stairs. "Good morning everybody." There was silence. "Hello? Anybody?" I walked all aound the castle.   
  
"Hello..?!" I realized I was walking faster, and before I knew it, I was running. Then, I stopped. I heard footsteps. They were coming closer, closer, closer. I heard it chant, "I'm coming.... Nothing can stop me.... I'm waiting for you.... I'm ready.... To take you.... To your grave."  
  
My eyes widened. I looked to my left then my right. I could only find two doors. One I came in from, and the other that leads to the hall. I ran into the hall. Wait..this seems familiar somehow. I continued running.  
  
I felt my legs grow weaker by the minute, I don't know how weak, I couldn't feel them. I stopped, I felt a chill down my spine. I turned around and saw it. My dream, is this my nightmare I was having just today? I reached out and felt it's face. It felt cool. It was wearing a dark cloak. The lights turned on suddenly. I saw it's face. It was a skull!   
  
I fell down and heard it chant a couple of words,  
  
"O, Spirits of Doom, grant thy wish. The Fair-Lady wishes to join our world of death. Doom her! Grant her wish! A life without thy love is unlivable! Grant her thy wish! Rise Spirits, RISE! DEATH SUMMONS THOU!"  
  
I saw a dark shadow. It came out of the person, the one named Death. Death turned into ashes while the Spirits charged after me.   
  
I have all this in my mind...   
and Death wrote a letter to the citizens of Alexandria and stuck it in my hand. I only wish that everyone knew what happened.... 


	5. Final Kiss III, How did Zidane die?

**********************  
Final Kiss III  
**********************  
War  
**********************  
  
  
Zidane sliced the enemy, he knew that he must win. He knew that he must keep his promise. "Kevin, look behind you!"  
  
"HIYAH!" Kevin jumped up and stuck his sword straight through a soldior. "Thanks, Z!"  
  
"WELCOME! YAH!" The battle was long and harsh, many died. Not many survived, nor kept their promises to their wives and children. A year passed.  
  
This is what had happened.  
  
Kevin turned around, he saw a soldior that was going to stab him.   
  
"NO!" Zidane jumped in front of the soldior and lost blood.  
  
"ZIDANE!" Kevin bent over to his friend. "A-are you..okay?"  
  
Zidane looked up, "..Kevin..please make it.... Tell Garnet I am sorry...." And with that, his life and soul flew into the heavens.  
  
Unfortunelty, Kevin did not make it. Leaving Garnet there to weep forever more. Without any news about that King. That is the story of what had happened. 


End file.
